Fuel tank valve assemblies that control the fluid level within the tank and provide nozzle shutoff are known. The fuel tanks must include vapor venting ability for gasses within the tank to maintain balanced pressure as the fuel levels within the tank change. Additionally, these valve assemblies often provide protection from liquid escaping during roll over conditions. However it is also desirable to prevent liquid from escaping due to sloshing of the liquid under normal conditions.